The Chronicles of Amanda Watson
by SparrowHarkness
Summary: (A Markiplier fanfiction) Amanda Watson is a depressed YouTuber who has many dark secrets that are haunting her. Soon as her camera turns off, her giggles and excitement completely vanishes. Amanda thinks she'll never be happy again until she met her new neighbor, Mark, who appeared at her doorstep. Will she ever be happy again? What are her dark secrets?


**Author Notes:** I've been wanting to do this fanfiction for a very long time and noticed that there were a lot of YouTuber fanfiction. I read a lot of them and most inspired me to write a YouTuber fiction. The only sad thing is I don't see any Markiplier in any of them or just not like this, I only saw most of them in WattPad but not on fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this story that I've been working hard on and I'm still changing a lot of ideas but so far this is the best start in my opinion.

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Neighbor**

"Hiya YouTube, fans, family members, friends and other people that might be watching this... Amanda here once again," Amanda said excitedly at her camera and smiled. "Guess what people, we finally made it to my new apartment," she stated and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "Seriously folks, we've travelled here from Texas so it was pretty exhausting," Amanda added calmly and her eyes darted at her orange tabby walking around. She aimed the camera at the cat. "Poor little Majora has to get used to her new surroundings."

"Hi, YouTube!" Her fourteen-year old brother, Ben, called out from the television and resumed trying to hook up his 360 console to the TV.

Amanda glanced back at the boy and smiled at the camera. "We stayed with James for a couple days until our furniture arrived," she said and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I'm here with my friends and family," she added and stared at the camera with a funny expression. She whispered, "They're helping us get settled in."

"Where's my paint brush?" Amanda's twelve year old sister, Amy, asked down the hallway.

"It's in your backpack!" Amanda responded loudly and whispered an apology to her camera. "Anyways-"

"-I looked in my bag and it's not in there!"

Amanda looked towards the hallway and saw Amy kneeling beside her small, purple chest. Ben sat back onto his knees and moaned in annoyance. "I can't get this thing working!" He shouted in frustration and groaned into his hands.

Amanda made a comical face at the camera and chuckled. "Anyways, I have to cut this short, there's a lot for me to do and I'll be procrastinating if I don't help out," she said and waved. "Amanda Watson signing out. Bye!"

"Bye!" Amy shouted from the hallway before Amanda turned her camera off.

The lady stood in silence and closed her eyes calmly. She slightly tilted her head towards the ceiling and sighed lightly."My god," The lady fixed her ponytail and walked to the computer desk. She placed her camera on the table and turned the power on. She tapped the table gently with her index finger and hummed to herself. "Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree, to travel the world…" Amanda trailed off softly and hummed the rest as her brother, James, walked into the room.

He faced his sister and gestured her room. "Your bed's done."

"Thanks James," Amanda responded and faced her computer screen. She was uploading her vlog and the front door opened revealing her friend, Kate, holding a box of food. James went to help her carry the box into the kitchen and unpack the food. "If it's no trouble, would you help with the bunk bed in the other room?"

"Yeah," He responded and adjusted the cardboard box in his arms. "No problem."

Kate's brother, Kyle, went towards Amanda with a plastic container and she turned towards him. She grabbed the box and smiled sweetly at him. Amanda carried it towards her room and sat it down next to her queen sized bed. She kneeled next to her small container of hair supplies and took some objects out. Amanda put a hand through her light blonde hair.

Hearing a knock at the door, Amanda groaned and stood up. She walked down the hall once again and went over Majora, who was lying on her back. She heard someone knocking again and glanced at Ben who still had his hands covering his face. "Ben, I'll help you with that later," she told him and the fourteen year old faced his sister. "Why don't you help Amy with decorating your guys' room?"

"I want to do this now!" Ben responded angrily and faced his console before flipping it over again. "So we don't have to worry about it."

"All right," Amanda said in retreat and opened the door. She smiled at the unfamiliar face and rested her hand on the outer doorknob. The visitor smiled back at her. "Hey," she greeted warmly and narrowed her eyes curiously. Her blue eyes scanned him and tilted her head thinking he looks a bit familiar. "Can I help you? Are we being too loud?"

"Hi there," he greeted and Amanda pursed her lips at that while trying to place where she heard his voice before. "I see you're moving in right across from me," he told her and she nodded as he gestured a door that was a few doors away from hers. "Well, a little ways, but you're still across the hall from me," he added rambling a bit and the lady lips curled into a smile. "Anyways, I came by to welcome you."

"Oh," Amanda responded and nodded in approval. "How very kind of you," she added happily and peered out at the hall towards his door. "You live right there, huh?"

"Yeah," he drawled and eyed her revealing shoulders briefly before looking into her eyes again. "I'm Mark," he added and she narrowed her eyes once again. "I feel like an idiot for not introducing myself as soon as you opened the door," he added jokingly and caught her staring. "What's wrong?"

"Wha- oh nothing, it's nothing," Amanda answered and smiled gently again. "You just look familiar is all," she added and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Amanda."

"Amanda," Mark repeated slowly and smiled. "I like that name," he added and she smirked at the response. "So, do you need help moving in? I have an hour before doing some… errands."

"Oh, you're offering to- um I don't know, I can't trouble you like that."

"Oh come on," he replied abruptly and she examined him silently. "I'm offering to help out, I can move furniture and other heavy doodads," Amanda pursed her lips and looked him over uncertainly. He caught her hesitating and waggled his finger at her with a mischievous expression. "Don't get fooled by my appearance, I'm actually really strong."

The blonde broke out a smile and shook her head.

"All right then," Amanda stated and stepped aside to let him pass. "Come in, make yourself at home," she ordered and he went inside. "As you can see, my living room is filled with boxes and stuff," the lady told him and brushed out her bangs until they went behind her left ear. "Well, uh you can uh…"

James walked out of the kitchen and Amanda faced him. Her brother spotted Mark and nodded at him in greeting.

"Hey, dude," James greeted and rested his hands in his pockets before walking towards him. "I actually forgot that you live in the same complex as my sister now," he admitted and shrugged. "Isn't that funny?"

Amanda briefly glanced at Mark inquiringly.

"You two know each other?" She asked and the duo responded positively. "Oh," she started and stared at James. "Well, he came in here because he wants to help us get settled in," she stated and her brother nodded. "So could you do an awkward favor for me and have him help with whatever you need help with?" James raised an eyebrow and Amanda turned towards the direction of her room before facing Mark. "I'm not good at ordering someone around."

He responded, "Says a lady who ordered her brother to do something."

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head dumbly.

"Whatever," She said with a smile and walked towards her room. "I'll be right back; I gotta put the bathroom supplies in their correct place."

James faced Mark and saw him gazing at her retreating form.

"So," James began and Mark faced him. "Would you like to give me a hand with the kids' shelf?" He asked and nodded towards the kitchen. "I would ask Kyle but he's busy helping Kate with the kitchen."

"Of course," Mark responded and watched how James walked towards a lone shelf next to the couch. He followed James and helped scrambled a few boxes out of the way. "You have a lot of boxes."

Moving the shelf in the kids' room, James saw Amy sitting on her stool painting on her easel. "Where do you want this, Amy?" James asked breathlessly and she pointed to an empty area against the wall next to the door. Amy resumed painting and saw the duo sliding the white shelf against the wall. "There we go," He said and faced Mark. "Thanks buddy."

Mark noticed what the twelve year old was painting and went closer to examine it. It was a painting of an ocean with a sunset in the horizon. "That's pretty good," he told her in shock and Amy glanced at him. "You're a really good artist."

"Yeah," James responded and folded his arms. "Amy's always in her deep concentration mode while she draws or paints," he added and smiled. "It's like we're invisible to her," James said and sighed. "I suggest we leave her alone."

After James left the room, Amy idly looked over at Mark and did a double take. She pointed her brush at him since her hands are full. "I think I know who you are," she stated and narrowed her green eyes. Amy examined him and licked the roof of her mouth in thought. "Yes, I know that I do," she suddenly said and tilted her head. "Aren't you Markiplier?"

"Yes I am," Mark responded and the brunette smiled knowingly. "I came by to help you guys' move in," he added and eyed her artwork multiple times. Amy smiled and resumed painting. "You're really good, is that your goal in life?"

"Sort of," The girl answered and faced him yet again. She looked him over and smirked mischievously. "Have you met Ben yet?"

"I think I seen him," he replied and Amy opened her mouth slightly in excitement. "But we haven't spoke," he added and she dropped her look before facing her easel. "I think he's in front of the TV."

"Before you meet him let me warn you," the brunette started and faced Mark with a teasing expression. "He's your biggest fan and I don't think he'll contain himself after finding out that you're inside our apartment."

"I'll handle it," he responded and Amy examined him. "Hey, I love meeting fans," he told her and the girl smiled sweetly.He pointed at her work of art. "You keep that up; you'll turn out to be a great artist."

After he left, Amy smiled shyly at the compliment and resumed her hobby in confidence.

* * *

Ben sat on the floor and tried to contemplate what was wrong with his console. The fourteen year old boy turned on his 360 again but the TV screen didn't show the logo and Ben turned it off once again. "What is wrong?" The teen asked and looked at the remote. "Is it on the right channel?"

Majora walked to Ben and meowed while rubbing against his arm.

"Majora stop," He ordered and turned the console around. "You have food in the kitchen," Ben said and nibbled on his thumbnail. The tabby meowed again and kept rubbing against him. "Amy!" Ben called and heard scrambling in the kitchen. He turned his full attention towards the kitchen. "Kate, Kyle, or whoever's in the kitchen, can you call Majora?"

Mark walked in the living room and saw Majora face him critically before scampering away. Ben sighed and looked at the TV again. "Having fun?" Mark asked and the boy groaned.

"Yeah sure," Ben answered sarcastically and grumbled as he couldn't fix his console. "Stupid thing," the boy muttered and propped his head up with his hands. Mark faced Ben again and noticed his pouty demeanor. He muttered, "I hate moving."

"Having game trouble?"

"Yeah," The teen responded and let out a loud sigh. He sat up and began tinkering with his 360 again. "We just moved in and I decided to hook this up now instead of doing it later," Ben faced Mark for a split-second and looked away. "I wish I was a tech nerd so this'll be a lot easier."

"It's a bad idea to be hooking that up yourself if you don't know what you're doing," Mark responded and Ben faced him in annoyance then froze in shock. "You know what, how about I help you out," he added and noticed the teen's surprised look. "What?" He asked and patted his face. "Is there something on my face?"

"Y-you…" Ben began stuttering in shock and gasped before covering his mouth. "Oh my god!" He squealed but was muffled under his hands and Mark was acting surprised with him. Ben shook his head and uncovered his mouth which was still slightly open. "I'm your huge fan!"

"Aw, you must be Ben," He responded and the boy only nodded while covering his mouth again. "So Ben," he started and gestured the console. "Do you need help with hooking up your game?"

"You'll help me?" Ben asked shyly and stared at his game console. "You want to help me?" He added and looked up at Mark seeing him walking toward the teenager. "Oh, you're serious; you'll actually help me out."

"Oh shut up," he responded playfully and sat next to his fan. "Of course I'll help out, I'm not heartless," Ben faced Mark in examination and smiled while he was laughing creepily. "All right," he said after cutting the laughter short and waved it off dismissively. "What's going on?"

Amanda walked in the living room and saw Mark helping out her little brother with the console. The lady paused for a second and smiled softly at them. Katie walked out of the kitchen with an empty box and let out an exasperated sigh. Amanda faced her friend and saw her toss the box to a corner.

"You have a lot of food," Katie told her and the blonde smirked. "Seriously, Kyle and I had to work together to put them away," she added and they heard the 360 intro coming from the speakers. Amanda and Katie faced the duo in front of the television. Katie's looked dropped and Amanda faced her friend in curiosity. "What's he doing here?"

Mark looked up at Kate after hearing her voice and stared for the longest time. Amanda glanced between the two and faced her friend warily.

"Hey, Kate," he greeted before the blonde spoke and stood up. He went to the ladies and smiled awkwardly at Katie. "How've you been?"

"Good," She answered quietly and looked at her shoes. Amanda watched her fidgety demeanor and stared at Mark expectantly. Katie faced the blonde and crossed her arms before facing him again. "How's your YouTube career going?"

"It's going great," He responded with a smile and Amanda can sense a light tension radiating from her friend. "Just got passed a million subs not too long ago and it's still growing."

"Yeah," Kate muttered and gently twirled the tip of her hair. "Yeah, I've heard about that," she added and bit her bottom lip.She forced a brief smirk. "Never got to say congratulations," the lady said dully and Amanda pursed her lips in oddity. "I'm- well- I'm happy for you."

Mark smiled and saw Katie walk towards the kitchen without another word. Amanda faced him suspiciously and he stared at her. "We were childhood friends," he simply said and the blonde nodded like she understood. "Let's say we sort of grew apart," he added seriously and Amanda crossed her arms silently. "Anyways, after getting a good look at you, you seem really familiar."

"Well," the blonde started and smiled gawkily. "I do v-logs on YouTube," she stated and shrugged. "If you still don't know, I was part of the Rooster Teeth – Achievement Hunters 'childish' group," Amanda added babyishly and caught him staring at her in amusement. She frowned and cowered a bit. "Heard of them?"

"Yes, I know who they are," he responded with a laugh and Amanda smirked. "I'm just shocked you came all the way up here," the blonde nodded slightly and shoved her hands in her back pockets. "I finally figured out who you are, Amanda Watson of the WatsonVlogger," he said and she nodded. "I always admire your personality."

The blonde smiled sweetly.

Amy slowly sauntered by them and caught them gazing at each other. They faced the girl in unison and she smiled playfully at Amanda. Amy waggled her eyebrows and giggled after seeing Amanda blushing.

"Somebody's turning red."

The blonde closed her eyes in annoyance and Mark faced Amanda with a teasing look. Amy continued her way towards the kitchen and smiled impishly. "Damn it, Amy," the lady muttered and rolled her eyes towards the corner of the living room, trying to ignore the stare. She heard her phone buzzing on the computer desk and Amanda faced it. "Give me a minute."

Mark watched her walk to her phone and saw her answering it. Amanda put the phone to her ear and walked towards her room. He heard a playful giggle and turned to see Amy watching him from the doorway. She was leaning against the archway and had her arms folded behind her.

"Do I sense love blooming around me?" The girl asked and glanced in the kitchen seeing Kate looking at her. Amy looked away and smiled. "Well if not love then the starting of a crush," she added and nodded. "Amanda likes you, I could tell by how she looks at you."

"Amy," Kate warned and the girl faced the twenty-three year old. "Don't joke around your sister about that," the ladyscolded gently and Amy dropped her smile. "You know how she is right now."

"Oh," the girl drawled and looked away from Katie to Mark. "Yeah."

Amy smiled teasingly at him and went away.

* * *

Amanda was sitting on her bed and had her backpack resting against her hip. The blonde tapped her index on the back of her phone which was against her ear and wet her lips down with her tongue while listening to the caller. "-Yet you haven't called as soon as you landed-"

"-I know but-"

"-It's been two days since you left and everyone's gotten worried about you!"

Amanda looked down at her feet and idly stroked her leg. "I had to charge my phone first of all, Michael," she responded and looked up at the mirror in front of her. "It was hectic, my charger wasn't with us at James's house," the lady added and saw Majora wandering in her room. "I came here safe and sound, you can tell the lads that, alright?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"How's everyone?" Amanda asked and looked up seeing Mark walking in. He paused after seeing her on the phone and leaned on the doorway patiently. The lady smiled gently at him and focused her attention elsewhere. "Michael, how's everyone doing?"

"The usual," he finally responded and the blonde smiled at that. "Gavin's being a baby again; he keeps complaining that you're not here so he could annoy you."

"Typical Gavin," she replied with a snicker and nodded. "Hey, I gotta go, we're still moving in and I'll call you later," Amanda said and hung up after their goodbyes were exchanged. She looked up at Mark who was smirking at her. "My friend called and he was pissed that I didn't call as soon as I landed," the blonde stated and shrugged. "Anyway, is there anything you need?"

"No," Mark replied and Amanda nodded before opening her backpack. "I just came in to say that I gotta get going," he added and the lady looked up at him again. "And if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Oh, we'll be fine," The blonde stated and giggled before standing up. She walked him to the door and Ben faced themfrom the TV. "Thanks for your help and it was so nice of you to be a friendly neighbor," they stopped at the door and Mark turned towards Amanda. "I can tell my brother loves you, so feel free to stop on by again."

Ben walked towards his sister and stood next to her. The teen looked up at his idol and glanced between the two.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"Aw, don't feel sad," Mark responded to Ben and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be back, we're all neighbors," he added and Amanda smiled sweetly. "It was great to meet everyone," he said while looking at the blonde and stepped out of the apartment. Amanda closed the door but Mark turned around and stopped the door with his hand. "Oh, would you like to come over later today?" He asked and the lady raised her eyebrows.

Amy giggled and hummed teasingly behind Amanda. The blonde smirked and pursed her lips in thought.

"Ok," She answered and smiled at him. "Maybe getting to know you won't be a bad idea," Amanda answered and Ben nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later then."

Mark nodded and went out of the apartment.

Amanda closed the door and Ben let out a squeal.

"Oh my god," he shouted and covered his mouth. "Markiplier was inside our apartment and we live in the same complex!"

"Keep it down, Ben," Amy told him and smirked teasingly. "Any louder and your idol might've heard you," she added and shrugged. "He might've already heard you, never mind."

Amanda smiled softly and walked towards her room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, what do you think? Good start? If you have any better ideas I would gladly hear them. Also if you review what your thoughts were or favorite/follow, I think it would motivate me to update as quick as I can. :)

Still thinking of a better summary.


End file.
